


The Ultima Of Their Dreams

by AmericaFangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), F/M, Minor Character(s), Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Slow To Update, Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericaFangirl/pseuds/AmericaFangirl
Summary: Frisk has finally freed the monsters from Mt Ebott. After settling in with humanity Frisk's friends meet a girl named Y/N Lycan, a girl with a secret. Y/N Lycan is like an older sister to Frisk. When Toriel asks Y/N to help Sans watch over Frisk a few unexpected guests come over to visit. What happens when these "friends" fall in love with her? What happens when the others find out her secret?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Info about you!

Let’s start with the key:

Y/N-your name

H/C-hair color (your hair is black and fades to h/c and it will reach a little past your waist, yes you have really long hair, your ears and tail are a dark H/c with F/c tips. Also, your cup size is DD, but you bind most of the time)

E/c-eye color (you’re an ultima, so when you’re Po’ed you’re eyes turn red. Plus at first you were a hooded mask like Aaron’s in season one of mystreet, but its F/C )

F/c-favorite color

F/f- favorite food

F/d- favorite drink

N/n- nickname

More about yourself:

Your 22, sans is 23, and papyrus is 22 at the start

You are musically gifted at singing, and can play almost any instrument, but prefers to play guitar.

You wear a hoodie-mask like your dad did, but in your favorite color.

You love to make puns, like your mom, which sometimes gets on your dads nerves a bit.

You are a semi-short-potato, you’re a head shorter than sans. (He’s going to be 6' 3" in this, kinda like Bara!Sans, but not really. He’s taller for reasons.)

You have two dogs, Iris( a husky) and Arthur(a Scottish fold)

You hold the title for best dog mom, ever, to your mom's dismay.

You can speak in many languages including: Wingdings, cat, and dog.

You’re pretty protective of Frisk.

You LOVE babies! 

You have magic in: healing and defense.

You can also summon your SOUL weapon.

You’re an otaku like alphys, but not as hard-core.

You have taken many a class for self-defense.

You are very loyal (cuz you’re a werewolf).

You can eat chocolate, since your mom WAS a human before becoming a werewolf.

You like the colors: purple, black, red, and blur, but prefer F/C.

Your Soul is like a kaleidoscope, it’s constantly shifting colors. If one emotion is stronger then the others, it changes to then color.

The nicknames you gave the others:

UT: Sans/ Classic and Papyrus/Papy

Underwap: Blueberry/Blue and Strech/Honey

Underfell: Fell/Red and Edge

Inktale-Ink

Swapfell: Blackberry and Pup

Fellsawp: Raspberry and Slim

Echotale- G and Aster

Aftetale- Geno

Reapertale- Death/Reaper and Grim

Dusttale- Dust and Ghost

Dancetale- Dance/Hip-hop and Tango

Underlust- Lust and Pink

Outertale- Star/Outer and Nova/Comet

The dreamtale bros- Dream and Nightmare

Horrortale- Horror and Crooked

Killertale- Killer

X-tale: Cross

Freshtale: Fresh 

If theres another AU you want to see, tell us, we’ll put him in and stuff.

NICKNAMES FOR YOU:

Wolf-sis: Frisk

Pup: Classic

Alpha: Lust

Cutie: Blue

Sweetheart: Fell

Mutt: Edge

Angel: G

Brotato chip: Fresh 

If you can think of anymore nicknames, lets me know what they are, and who uses them.


	2. At last

frisk is a girl in this book, charas a boy, and frisk, chara, and azzy are 17 for reasons.

Frisk’s POV

I finally did it! I freed all the monsters! I brought back Chara, asriel, And I freed gaster from the void! It took me a while to do this, but I did it.

After about a month we were finally able to get settled in our lives on the surface. Toriel and Asgore are back together. They’ve adopted me into their family, and now I live with Chara and asriel as my adoptive brothers.

It was after lunch, so I asked Toriel if we could go outside, to the park that was nearby. She said we could. Sans and Papyrus were with us, too and they asked they could join. Toriel said yes.

It was really peaceful, with the sounds of kids, parents, ducks, and dogs. It’s been….awhile since I was peacefully walking in the park.

The last time I was here, I was with…wolf-sis, playing fetch with her pet husky, iris. I wonder if she still lives here? It’s been a long time since I last saw her…..

????’ POV

It’s been about three months since Frisk had disappeared. I never should have told her about the legend of Mt. ebott and the monsters trapped underground. It’s all my fault.

Mom told me not to blame myself for frisk’s disappearance. I was extremely worried when she went missing. She was like…a little sister to me… Oh, my little pup, please be safe…and alive….

To take my mind off of things, I decided to take lris out for a walk in the park. It had been two months since monsters had come to the surface. I was Kinda excited. Before the arrived, I only had my ears and tail out when It was just me and my family around. Now I don’t have to, but I still cover my eyes.

Despite being covered, I could still see. My eye-cover-thing is made of a special material that allows me to see, but does not show my eyes. I’ve never shown anyone but frisk(and my parents) my eyes. Anyways, I decided to let off her leash, to let her stretch her legs.

After walking a bit, she sniffed the air, then started barking like crazy, before bolting off in the direction she was barking at. 


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk reunites with an old friend of hers.

After some talking with a friend of mine, I've decided to make this an X AU! Papyrus story. I've noticed that they don't get much love in stories like these. So my little Souls enjoy the story!

Frisk's POV

After a while I decided to sit and watch the clouds. To my left I could see Undyne and Alphys cuddling together on a picnic blanket. A little bit away from them I could see Sans and Papyrus playing with Toby(Aka Annoying Dog) well more like Papyrus was playing with him. Sans was just lazing around making puns, irritating Papyrus.

Some times Sans reminds me so much of Wolf-sis. She loved to make puns. So much that whenever I went to visit her I often see her and Wolf-mom in the middle of a pun war. It keeps on until Wolf-dad covers their mouths and tells them no more puns.

(Take a guess who I'm talking about. The first five to correctly comment gets a shout-out)

I wonder how she is doing. Is she okay? Is she mad at me for running away?" I ask myself not expecting someone to be listening. "Who are you talking to kid?" I hear Sans ask. This made me jump in surprise. "SANS! Don't do that." I say trying to calm my heart rate.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump out of your skin." Sans says. "I was just thinking out loud to myself." I say. "What were you thinking about kiddo?" Sans asks me. "I was thinking about an old friend of mine. I'm worried that she's mad at me for running away to Mt Ebott." I admit. "Oh, tell me about this old friend of yours kiddo." Sans says.

"Well, fine then. Her name is Y/N. Y/N Lycan, but I like to call her Wolf-Sis. She's, special, don't ask why but she is. She's 22 years old. She's like an older sister to me. She's kind and brave, and she's very beautiful. She also likes to make puns like you Sans. You'd like her a lot." I say.

I meant it, Wolf-Sis was very beautiful, a lot of guys tried to ask her out but she kept on saying no to them. It wasn't until I learned her secret that I realized why she kept on saying no to the guys who asked her out. It was dangerous for the guy if she loses her temper. That and she said she was waiting for the right guy.

"I don't want to spend my life with someone thinking 'What if there was someone better? Did I make the right decision?' I don't think I would be able to stand it." She told me.

"She sounds like a great person kiddo. She must mean a lot to you." Sans says. "A lot you bone head." I say. I was going to say more when I was tackled by a blur of grey and white. I opened my eyes when I felt a wet tounge licking my face. I lifted the blur off my face and took a look at the blur. It was a small female husky puppy.

It wasn't until I saw the familiar F/C dog collar around her neck. It was Y/N's puppy. "Iris?! Wh-what are you doing here?!" I exclaimed. "Bark! Bark!" was all Iris said. "You know this pupper kid?" Sans asks. "Yeah, this is Iris, Y/N's puppy." I say as I set her down. She then started to sniff Sans.

Then Iris started tugging on Sans' pink slippers right before bolting off with Sans' right slipper. "IRIS! THAT'S NOT YOUR'S!" I shout before running after her, Sans trailing behind me.

Sans' POV

After the pupper stole my slipper Frisk bolted after her. I decided to follow both of them. Soon enough the puppy stops in front of a woman and drops my slipper. The woman looked about my brother's age. She had S/C skin with black hair that fades to H/C that was in a messy bun, wearing an unzipped F/C hoodie. 

Underneath it, she was wearing a cream white top, jean shorts, and cream white shoes. I couldn't see what color her eyes were since she was wearing F/C fabric over her eyes so I didn't know what color her eyes were. Even with her eyes covered I could tell that she was beautiful. "Oh, my Irene! I am so sorry about that I- Frisk? Is that really you?" The lady says.

"Hey, Wolf-Sis. It's good to see you again. I-" was all the kid said before being tackled in a hug by the lady. "Oh my Irene! I am so glad that you are okay! Why did you run off?! I was so worried that you died! Please don't do that again!" The lady cries. "I'm sorry. I promise it will never happen again." Frisk says.

The lady then turns to look at me as she handed me my slipper. "Hey, I'm sorry about her. Iris can be, excitable at times. Oh my Irene, I'm so stupid. Hi, my name is Y/N, Y/N Lycan. Nice to meet you." She says. "Sans, Sans the Skeleton." I say holding out my hand. She shakes my hand and we hear a loud fart noise. 

(Imagine what your outfit looks like)

Y/N's POV

I held Iris in my arms after I let Frisk go. I pick up the slipper that Iris dropped and hand it to the Skeleton monster. "Hey, I'm sorry about her. Iris can be, excitable, at times. Oh my Irene, I'm so stupid. Hi, my name is Y/N, Y/N Lycan. Nice to meet you." I say.

"Sans, Sans the Skeleton." he says holding out his hand. I shake his hand and we hear a loud fart noise. I giggle at the noise. "Classic gag huh." I say. "You got me. So, you must be the famous Y/N Lycan Frisk was telling me about." The skeleton says. I blush a bit at his comment. "I don't know any other girls named Y/N with the last name Lycan. So I guess so." I say chuckling.

3rd Person POV

After meeting each other Frisk and Sans decided to introduce Y/N to their other friends. Papyrus had instantly proclaimed the female werewolf his new friend. After a sparring match between Undyne and Y/N they became good friends. Mettaton loved her energetic personality. Chara, Monster Kid, and Asriel thought she was really cool. Alphys and Y/N bonded over their favorite animes. Everything was perfect. For now.

Sorry for the rushed ending. I kinda lost my idea for the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from my Quotev account. It wasn't going how I expected it to be going so I decided that I will post it here.


End file.
